


Easter

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Family [19]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Easter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Its a one day late Easter installment. I am also stopping in to say that I am going on hiatus for a while.





	Easter

**Author's Note:**

> Its a one day late Easter installment. I am also stopping in to say that I am going on hiatus for a while.

"We're not doing an easter egg hunt." Patrick says quietly, rocking Holland back and forth as he tries to get the little baby to sleep. 

"Why not?" Pete asks, whining a little, but quieting down once Andy whacks him lightly on the back of his head.

"Holland's too little for an easter egg hunt. He can't walk, and he doesn't understand the idea behind it. The most we could do is maybe paint eggs, fille plastic eggs up and put little surprises in them and just hand them to him. Maybe he'll like seeing what's inside." Patrick amends, smiling at the baby's sleeping face. Pete groans a little.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Andy says lightly, writing down the list of things they needed for Easter. "Joe and I will go get the eggs and then tomorrow we'll decorate some eggs and celebrate Holland's first easter." Joe nods, happy with the idea. 

"It'll be fun." He adds, putting his two cents in. Patrick smiles.

"Pete, you and I can put together his basket. We already have what's going in there, so that's what we'll do tonight." Hollands basket would only consist of some stuffed animals, clothes and toys, but Patrick knew that the baby wouldn't mind. "Is that alright with you?" Patrick asks softly, transferring Holland to his crib. Pete nods, pulling Patrick out of the room and downstairs.

"Let's get started."

\--

The morning was met with squealing from Holland as Pete carried him down the stairs. Patrick looked at his husband and smiled widely, surprisingly wide awake for the early hour that he was woken up at. 

Andy set the hard-boiled eggs on the table along with some crayons, markers, paint, and stickers. Joe was already set to work, painting and putting stickers on the eggs. Patrick had his camera out and was taking pictures of every moment that took place.

Holland was a mess by the time the eggs were decorated. He had marker all over him, but he was happy so Patrick didn't really mind. Patrick took pictures of the messy baby, smiling when he let out a giggle as Joe pressed a kiss to his tiny cheek.

"Should we clean him up then get his basket?" Andy asks, standing by Patrick. Patrick shakes his head and leans against Andy's arm. Andy smiles and wraps an arm around Patrick's body, pulling him even closer. 

"Let him be. He can look at the basket looking like a mess." Patrick says quietly with a laugh. Pete scoops the baby off the table and takes him to the living room. Patrick sits down next to Andy and lets Joe and Pete take care of the basket part of the morning.

Holland brightens up even more as he sees the stuffed bunny sitting in the basket. Pete takes it out and hands it to the baby. Holland sucks on one of the ears whilst pointing at the other items in the basket. 

The moment is frozen in time as Patrick takes a picture of it. 

Blue shirts, blue pants, and green shoes are in the basket as well. 

Holland doesn't care for those. He's more focused on the bunny still in his mouth. 

Holland does seem very in awe about the eggs that contain little treats in them, though. He laughs and squeals every time Pete or Joe opens one in front of him. 

Patrick leans his head on Andy's shoulder, smiling as Andy runs a hand through Patrick's hair.

"Well, I think it was an Easter well done." Andy whispers to him. Patrick smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I think it was."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for this series btw


End file.
